Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version)
Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Thomas # 1 Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter) as James # 5 Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Toby # 7 (Engine 35's name is Shelbert) Tillie (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Emily # 12 Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Diesel Melissa (Popeye's Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 23 Paxton as Himself Tom Jerry (Popeye's Onion Pacific) as Skarloey # 30 Rasmus (Steam Train) as Rheneas # 28 Little Chug (Little Chug) as Sir Handel # 27 Choo Choo (Choo Choo) as Peter Sam # 26 Doc (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Victor # 17 Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Luke # 32 Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) as Rusty # 31 Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Winston Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (Dumbo) as Annie Casey Jr's Green Coach (Dumbo) as Clarabel Rocky as Himself # 50 Cranky as Himself Kevin as Himself Tower (The Little Engine That Could) as Merrick Bubble Owner (Rayman) as Owen Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Sir Topham Hatt Winnie the Pooh (Disney) as Mr. Percival The Tiny Toon Adventures Characters as Some Workmen Montana (Play Safe) as Gordon (cameo) # 4 Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Rosie (cameo) # 15 Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) as Whiff (cameo) # 38 Polar Express (The Polar Express) as Stanley (cameo) # 46 Brewster (Chuggington) as Scruff (cameo) Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Teacher (cameo) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino